


Colère

by Ambrena



Category: Thorgal
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La colère, un sentiment que Kriss ne connaît que trop bien, et qui lui fait bouillir le sang, serrer les poings, attaquer cette petite paysanne stupide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le Femslash February 2014. Spoilers sur l'arc des "Archers". Tout appartient aux auteurs, Rosinki et Van Hamme.
> 
> Prompt : "Colère", donné par Malurette.

Mais pour qui se prend-elle, cette petite paysanne blonde, tout juste bonne à récurer les fonds de chaudron, à balayer le sol et à torcher des marmots ? Ce n’est pas une guerrière, encore moins une mercenaire comme elle, et Aaricia n’a sans doute jamais tenu d’épée ou d’arc de sa vie. Qu’elle les accompagne dans leur mission, ce serait vraiment un comble !

Et pourtant, et pourtant… Lorsque la mère de famille se présente devant eux, le lendemain matin, en pourpoint de chasse bien ajusté et les cheveux coupés à ras, Kriss sent son raisonnement entaché de colère se briser en mille morceaux, et un autre type de fièvre monter en elle. Ce corps n’est pas celui de Thorgal, pas même celui de Tjall le Fougueux qui porte si bien son nom ; malgré tout, il est attirant, à sa manière.

Les belles boucles blondes ont été rasées, mais le regard bleu reste le même – peut-être plus dur, moins maternel et tendre qu’auparavant. La silhouette qui apparaît dans cet accoutrement lui paraît aussi moins rondelette qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé, plus en chair que sa propre morphologie sèche, mais sûrement pas inadaptée au combat. À l’amour ou à la guerre. Où est-elle le plus douée ? La question indécente vient la frapper, insidieuse, et est repoussée. 

Oh, la combattante a beau le nier, le fait est là : cette mascarade la déstabilise au plus haut point. Alors, pour masquer son trouble, elle raille en riant cette attitude, qui lui semble rien de plus qu’un déguisement absurde. Mal lui en prend. Quand elles se battent en se roulant sur le sol, Kriss ne se moque plus de celle qui affirme être également une princesse viking – et sent aussi l’anguillon sournois du désir, là, juste à côté de celui de la rage.


End file.
